The present invention generally relates to computer-based systems and methods for maintaining vehicle records and, more particularly, to automated systems and methods for automatically capturing and maintaining vehicle fluid change records.
Buying a used car is a trying and unpredictable experience for many people. This is in part because there is a great deal of uncertainty about a vehicle's history. One of the most fundamental indicators of a vehicle history is the fluid history, such as the history oil changes in the vehicle. Maintenance records, including the fluid history, are often manually kept and unreliable.